


When you're too Familiar

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be prepared for that if you read, Familiar!Red, It gets dark fast, It starts kinda cute, M/M, RP, Witch!Sans, please....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Sans needed to summon a familiar to pass his last witchery test to enter a coven. He was just going to try for something simple. Just a little forest pixie to help with his garden. But he messed up... What the heck is a dark fae? And how had he never read about them?(Written in RP format)





	When you're too Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This rp is also on hiatus, but it's got about 97 pages on it, so it'll be getting new chapters for a bit while I play catch up with all my stuff. lol

The room was fully set up. It had taken him months to obtain all the ingredients for his final test.

 

His cauldron was bubbling over the fire and the room was filled with his fellow convent witches. They were standing off next to the walls. Hoods up and hands to their sides. 

 

Sans was nervous. If he did this right and obtained a decent familiar the witches would allow him to join them. If not it would be another year before he would be able to try again.

 

Adding in the last ingredient. If he did it right it should turn into a nice light blue.

 

Giving it a few more stirs it started to change…..

 

It was turning…..

 

Red?!?!

 

His eye lights went wide and he started to have an inner panic. 

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen! It wasn’t…..

  
  


BOOM!

 

The cauldron exploded and the room filled with smoke. The sounds of chatter and windows opening to let out the smoke. 

 

Sans was standing staring at his apparent failed task.

 

xxx

  
  


He was waiting. He was pretty sure he'd been waiting a long time. Time wasn't really a thing though. Not yet. So the passing of it didn't bother him too much. He was just waiting. And waiting... And waiting....

 

Fuck! Didn't anyone want him?! He was a good familiar type too, right?! Just like anyone else! 

 

But he was still waiting... He saw lights blip out around him, familiars who had been summoned. Others who had been called. He saw so many of them go...

 

It wasn't fair... He was good too! He was!

 

And yet he was still waiting...

 

He ached. The unfairness of it all eating at him, simmering in his magic and making his soul quake. What if he was never summoned? What then? What would happen to him? Would he... Would he just fade away?...

 

Then he felt it. After waiting for so, so long, he finally felt it! A tug, a gentle coaxing, a call. It was weak though. Unstable. It was barely anything at all, but desperate as he was, he clung to it, reached out for it and forcefully strengthened that feeling until it could grasp him. 

 

Yes! He was elated!

 

Right up until he was spat into the world, colliding painfully with the ground and choking on smoke. He coughed, pushing himself up from the ground. He hurt, his new body already scraped and bruised. It was hard to breathe, the air clogged with smoke and hints of fire. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to let such a weak call summon him. The witch who sent it was obviously a fuckin dumbass.

 

Speaking of...

 

He looked up, bright red eye lights landing on a skeleton not far from where He sat. That wasn't exactly a pleased expression. Shit...

 

He growled, tail lashing behind him and dark leathery wings raising defensively. Yeah... This might have been a bad fuckin idea…

 

xxx

The smoke cleared and what he saw was not what he expected.

This was NOT a Forest Pixie. This was… well frankly the books he had read and studied didn’t have a creature like this in them.

Looking over to where the witches were he frowned when he saw that they had left. Turning back to the creature he just summoned he was more confused than anything else.

“Uhh….. Hi?”

Sans wasn’t even sure if his new familiar could even speak.

xxx

 

His teeth stretched into a sharp grin, sockets narrowed. "Hey, Pal. Guess I wasn't what y'were expectin, huh? Heh. Well fuck you. I didn't expect ta be summoned by a fuckin numbskull."

 

He chuckled, deep and dark and devoid of any actual amusement. It was a heck of a joke, though. Figured he'd wait as long as he did and then get summoned on fucking  _ accident. _

  
  


xxx

Well he could and he had a mouth and an attitude to boot.  He put his hands in his robe and went lax and had a smirk on his face.

“Well if you’re what I was originally was summoning then your one interesting Forest Pixie.”

xxx

 

A forest pixie. A fuckin-... He chuckled again, raising a hand to his face. That chuckle grew into a laugh, then and outright guffaw as he threw his head back.

 

"A- A forest- Ahahaha!! Shit! Fff-- Ahaha! Holy-!" He couldn't get himself to stop! It was too much! This was fucking hilarious! Of course! Of fucking course the guy who finally summoned him had been trying for something that small and cute and fucking energetic!

 

He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Of course. Of fucking course. No one wanted him. They wanted the cute things. The light things. The... The good things...

 

No one wanted a fucking dark fae…

 

xxx

The others near hysterical laughter caught him off guard.  Blinking a few times he shook it off and walked up closer to the other standing just few steps away. He waited until the other had stopped laughing and stared at him.

His eye lights filled with determination and held strong as he spoke his next words with conviction. The more he spoke the brighter his eyes glowed morphing from white to a bright blue.

“My power has summoned you and brought you here. I take you as mine. I share my magic as well as my life force. As long as we are connected you can survive in this realm. Now with this name this contract is set.  Red. This is the name I give you and what you shall be called from this day on.”

A bright blue light marked the name onto Red’s wrist marking him as a taken familiar.

Sans eyes went back to white and he took a step back.

“So, what does your kind choose to obtain your magic? I was prepared for the forest pixies and how they normally just kiss you somewhere and then there able to consume magic for their meal. How is it with you?”

xxx

 

At the first word he went completely still and quiet. He stared at the witch with wide eyes, eye lights flashing in recognition of the spoken contract. He was given a name, and for a moment his wrist burned. But that was nothing compared to the throbbing of his soul.

 

He'd been named. He'd just been  _ claimed _ . He hadn't expected that. Knowing he wasn't what this guy had wanted, he figured he'd be dismissed.

 

He frowned, confused and refusing to feel hopeful. "I uh... M-my kind usually... Bites...."

 

xxx

Sans bone brow got closer together as he thought on his times studying different creatures in his books. Not one had needed to bite to be able to gather magic.

“What are you? I have never come across a familiar that needed to cause harm to their master to obtain their nourishment to keep them alive? I’m not saying I won’t feed you, you’re my Familiar now and I will make sure you stay healthy and strong.”

xxx

 

Red blinked. Then scoffed, averting his eyes. Of course this asshole didn't even know what he was. He probably wouldn't have made the damn contract if he did. Too bad he was stupid and Red already had a name. He wasn't damn well going anywhere now.

 

"Figures ya don't even know. Fuckin dumbass." He pushed himself from the ground so he could stand. he crossed his arms and glared up at his witch. "M'a dark fae. Since the wings n' horns didn't tip ya off." 

 

xxx

Taking in the full scope of what Red looked like he took some mental notes.

“Well when we return to my dwellings may I inspect you closer? In all my years of study I have never come across anything like you in the books I’ve been given to read and study. “

He turned away from Red and headed outside where his broomstick waited leaned against the wall. Grabbing it he mounted and floated in the air.

“I am assuming those wings work or would you like to catch a ride with me?”

xxx

  
  


Red didn't think he liked the way the guy talked. It sounded all clinical and know-it-all smart. It didn't stop him from following the guy out of the building though.

 

"Knock yerself out I guess." He answered to the first question. To the second, "An' fuck if I know. Ain't never used 'em b'fore."

 

He spread them out giving an experimental flap to test them out, then did a little hop and pushed down with them a little harder. He was airborne a moment later.

 

It wasn't exactly difficult to fly. A bit like walking, really. He figured he'd get tired if he tried to go too far or too fast. "How far we goin?"

 

xxx

“Not far. Just stay close or you may get left behind. My home is hard to find to those who are looking for it. You may find you have wondered in circles and ended where you began.”

With that he shot off wanting to test the ability of his familiar’s wings. It was now the time to get to know his familiar and test his limits and what he was able to do.

He stayed true to the course and flew high above the trees before diving into the lush thick forest and darted around unnecessarily.

Then his eyes light up taking down his barrier to his own part of the forest. It was triggered by his magical signature so only he could enter and leave. Seeing how Red was his familiar and was now on the same magic wavelength he should be able to get passed if not he would be thrown into the opposite direction.

Soon he was landing at his front door. It was a small house that was inside a larger base of a tree. He stood waiting with his broom in his hand still.

Xxx

 

He didn't even have time to feel relieved that their destination wasn't far away before the witch just fucking zoomed off.

 

"Fuck!" Red cursed, then darted after him. He didn't want to get separated from his watch within the first ten fucking minutes! And if he couldn't find the house after getting lost? No! Fuck that! Who knew how long he'd end up wandering!

 

Gritting his teeth into a snarl, Red pushed his wings for all they were worth. He lagged behind a little when they were just straight shotting it through the air, but when they ducked into the trees he was able to gain some ground. Flat out speed wasn't his thing, but dodging and tight maneuvers were damn near child's play.

 

When they got to the house red landed hard, clawed feet thudding against the ground. He was panting, face flushed red with exertion and sweat running down his skull. His wings were shaking, but whether it was due to overusing them or the anger simmering in his soul was anyone's guess.

 

"You fucking sonuvabitch! I told'ja I hadn't ever used these god damn wings! What if ya fuckin lost me, huh?! Ya tryin ta get rid a' me?! Fuck you! I hate ya! Go fuckin die!" He ranted, shouting around his panting breath.

 

xxx

Taking the arm of his robe he took a step closer and rubbed the sweat of off Reds brow.

“Proud of you Red~ You did good. Welcome home~”

He held Reds face in his hand as his admiration and pride that Red was able to keep up and make it here with him.

Letting go of the others face he opening his door and placed his broom in its stand and took off his robe hanging it up as well. He wore a simple white cotton shirt and black pants.

Going over to his desk he grabbed his notebook and a pencil and then stood in the middle of the room.

“Red can you come here so I can take notes on you?”

xxx

  
  


Seeing the witch come towards him, Red's words died in his throat, catching on a pathetic little noise as he flinched away from that raised arm. Only for it to brush gently over his skull, wiping away the gross wetness. Red stared, once again, wide eyed and dumbstruck. Hearing that praise had his entire skull glowing red.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out but a strange little choking noise. The hell was he supposed to say to that?!

 

The witch turned and walked away. Red demurely followed, pausing long enough to shut the door before he let his eyes wander over the little home. He didn't really have anything to compare it to, but he figured it looked pretty typical for a witch. Plenty of plants and books. Papers and scrolls. Baubles hanging all over the place. It wasn't a huge room, but it wasn't tiny either, though it still felt a little small due to the clutter. He saw stairs and a doorway leading to other parts of the home, but he wasn't given a chance to explore before his witch called him over.

 

"Sure. Whatever..." He grumbled, still a little ticked off about the flying thing. "So... What, ya want me ta just stand here or somethin?..." He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, his wings giving a little flutter of unease, resettling against his back.

 

xxx

Opening his book he started jotting down Reds physical appearance.

“Yes that would be very helpful. Tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable. I am going to stretch out your wings and check out your tail.”

He got engrossed in taking notes mumbling things under his breath and gently running his hands a crossed Reds form stretching out his wings and then his tail putting as much detail in it as possible.

Once he was content he took a step back and closed his book.

“I think that will cover it for now. You are so fascinating to look at. I have never seen a familiar like you. I will have to try to obtain a book about Dark Fae’s so I know what I have summoned.”

He turned and walked back over to his desk to set his book down for now and walked over to one of his many book shelved and read through the bindings.

“Maybe there is a chance I missed something in my, Ah!, Familiars of the trees. Seeing how you are a Fae you should be listed under here or I would think.”

Going over he sat on his couch that was more covered than his desk with items but for a spot that you could tell was well loved.

xxx

 

It was decidedly odd to have the witch running his hands all over him. Different places drew different reactions too. His wings shook a little when they were stretched out, still aching from the flight over, but having the witch's hands run over them brought about a sort of calmness in Red. He was able to relax a little and not outright snap at the guy when those hands moved down to his tail.

 

That was a completely different feeling. A feeling that made his face catch fire and his bones feel suddenly too warm. Having a hand trail from the thick base of his tail down to the tapered end sent a shiver straight back up the length of it and his spine.

 

He wasn't sure if that was unpleasant or not...

 

Thankfully, the witch seemed pretty focused on what he was doing, so no comment was made on his strange reaction.

 

He watched the witch move away from him and find a book before heading over to a little nook that appeared to be mostly for reading. He frowned slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic. He had a feeling there might be a lack of study material on him for a reason. He also had a feeling that reason had something to do with why he'd been waiting so long to be summoned. If he was right, then the witch probably wouldn't find anything in his stupid books...

 

Red decided to explore the room a little more. "Doubt yer gonna find anythin..." He grumbled, poking at a few of the hanging baubles and watching them swing and catch the light.

 

"By the way, what'm I s'pose ta call ya? An' don't say ' _ master _ ' cause I ain't fuckin doin that." He huffed, tone derogatory.

 

xxx

“It won’t hurt to do some research. You can call me Sans, sorry for not stating sooner who I am. Between the room exploding on me and the witches leaving on top of actually obtaining a Familiar to still fail my test kind of made me get sidetracked.”

Closing the book he didn’t find what he wanted. He stood back up and put it back.

“Well I guess I should explain a little about myself. I am an Alpha Witch. Ive been training to get into a local convent but seeing how I had failed I won’t be able to try again until next year. I am 32 and was born to a long line of witches. It was just recent that I decided I wanted to join one and try to find a mate to continue my family line. Other than that I stay in my part of the forest.”

He started to head to the stairs before stopping.

“The bedroom is up here. Seeing how it is the middle of the night I do need to obtain some sleep. Most rituals need to be done by the light of the moon. I am drained and exhausted. Do you need sleep? I had studied and learned for a pixie and there a lot smaller than you. I do have a spare mat for when my brother comes and visit so you can use that if you need rest. Well just come up and we can figure it out.”

San proceeded to walk up the stairs that just opened up into a fairly large sleeping area that was also cluttered with items either on walls shelves or hanging from the ceiling to dry. He walked over to his dresser as he started undressing and changed into a long cotton gown to sleep in.

xxx

 

Ok, wow. He'd asked for a name, not a life story. He supposed it was sort of interesting information to have? But he didn't really care all that much. They'd just met. They may be tied together by a contract, but that didn't mean they were automatically best friends or something.

 

He was just checking out some other glittery little things when Sans invited him up to bed. He considered for a moment, whether he actually wanted to go up there or not.

 

On the one hand, he was curious about the house and all the things it held. He was seeing all of this stuff for the first time and he wanted to explore it. he also didn't want to just follow along with everything Sans asked of him. He didn't have a lick of respect for the guy yet. As far as Red knew, the guy was a dumbass and a bit of a jerk. what reason did he have to obligingly go along with every request he had?

 

But on the other hand... A nap sounded good. A bed sounded good. He'd basically just flown a marathon on brand new fucking wings and his body ached.

 

There were a few spaces around the living room where he figured he could catch a nap, but... Sans' ambient magic felt nice...

 

Screw it. if he wanted to be in the same room as Sans then he damn well would be. It didn't have to be because Sans asked him to. 

 

That thought in mind, Red made his way up the stairs and to the room where Sans had gone, finding him already dressed for bed. It looked kind of comfy... And warm... It made him overly aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing anything. Was that odd? He wasn't sure... It felt odd, though. As inconspicuously as he was able, he moved his wings to cover himself.

 

"Where didja say I could sleep?" His eyes scanned the room, looking for that mat thing Sans had said he kept around for his brother.

 

xxx

Sans pointed to the mat that was next to his. “I don’t see the point in putting it away, never know when my bro will show up.”

Grabbing a second sleeping gown he tossed it over to Red. “Catch, ya can sleep in this and we can edit you some clothes tomorrow. Feel free to rip the back for your wings.”

As he spoke he flopped down on his mat and closed his eyes with a happy little hum.

xxx

 

Red blushed a little when the gown was tossed to him. He hadn't even had to ask. And he could have some more clothes tomorrow! He'd only just started to feel uneasy about his state of undress. He wasn't even sure if Sans had picked up on that or if this had just always been a part of the plan he'd had.

 

Well, whatever. Red looked over the gown for a moment before deciding it would be easiest to tear the back a bit and then just step in from the top so he didn't have to try to pull it on over his wings.

 

Once it was on, he hugged his arms around himself for a moment. It was as soft and warm as it had looked. It made him feel a little less vulnerable too. He liked it.

 

Happy with his new gown, he padded over to his mat, situated right next to Sans’, and curled up on it, one wing held over himself lake a blanket and his tail curled tightly around the little ball he'd made of himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off contentedly under the gentle hum of his witch's ambient magic.


End file.
